


Pillow Prince

by dfbytc



Series: Anasa [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: A little bit of humour, Jaehwan topping: a concept, Late night shenanigans, M/M, stupid and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dfbytc/pseuds/dfbytc
Summary: Wonshik tugs at Jaehwan's shirt.It's been three weeks.





	Pillow Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Is it Jaehwannie? Jyanni? Jeahjyanni? Jeahwanie? Jyjiani? Jyanie? Pls send help

„Jyanni…“

There is no answer.  
  
Then, with the soft rustling of fabric, a hand wanders up Jaehwan’s chest, tugs at his shirt.  
  
“Jaehjyanni…”

Jaehwan blinks in the darkness, frowns. From the corner of his eye he finds the illuminated electronic clock on the wall- It’s almost fucking 3 in the morning.  
  
“Jaehwan… You cannot be sleeping…” Jaehwan doesn’t respond, doesn’t move. He refuses to. For once he wants to sleep.  
  
Wonshik tugs again, then pokes his cheek.  
  
“Don’t pretend!” he says, pinches Jaehwan’s cheek again.

“You know,” Jaehwan says accusingly, “at least _you_ could let me sleep…”. Jaehwan pulls the sheet over his head, turning to the other side, and mumbles to himself something about ‘no one in this house respecting him’. He wiggles into a comfortable position and closes his eyes again.  
  
Wonshik hesitates for a second, but then he whines.

“But Jaehwan, I _can’t sleep_!”  
  
“Neither can I, thanks to literally everyone in this dorm conspiring against me!”  
  
“Please, I don’t want to suffer on my own!”  
  
Jaehwan turns around again to face Wonshik who is watching him impatiently, with puppy-eyes and all.  
  
“ _That’s_ why you woke me up, huh?”  
  
“You weren’t sleeping!”  
  
“I- I was trying to? The _audacity_ -!” Jaehwan complains but Wonshik props himself up on his elbows and leans in, tries to seal Jaehwan’s mouth with a kiss. Jaehwan pushes him away instantly, reaches to turn on the light on the nightstand. Wonshik closes his eyes, the weak light hurting his eyes after the last few hours of darkness.  
  
“Wonshik, no.” Jaehwan says almost deadpanned, an overexaggerated frown on display.  
  
“But Jaehjyanni…”  
  
“What?”  
  
Wonshik swallows, and Jaehwan almost hears it coming.  
  
“I want you. Now.”  
  
Wonshik reaches to grip Jaehwan’s thigh, squeezes it. Jaehwan furrows his brows, grabs Wonshik between his legs, only to find him hard already. Wonshik looks at him apologetically, raises his eyebrows.  
  
“Don’t tell me… Don’t tell me _they_ got you worked up.”  
  
“But you haven’t touched me in _3 weeks!_ ”  
  
“We were busy as hell??” Jaehwan says almost too loud, and Wonshik doesn’t know what to do to stop him from raising his voice, so he just lays a pointing finger on Jaehwan’s mouth and the older understands.  
  
“We were _busy_ as _fuck_ , _when_ and _where_ did you expect me-“ Jaehwan rambles in a lower voice.  
  
“I still blew you backstage though?” Wonshik blurts out, wide eyes.  
  
“You initiated that you horny fool!”  
  
“Oh please Jaehjyanni!”  
  
“I don’t believe this-“ Jaehwan says and falls back on his pillow, hands covering his face.  
  
“I’m just human, all this moaning and panting- it’s only natural that it gets to me!”  
  
“I _don’t believe_ this!” Jaehwan groans louder though his hands, and he hears Wonshik getting more desperate.

“Fuck Jaehwan, I’ll do anything you want-“  
  
“Stop-”  
  
“Do you want my mouth? My ass? I’ll let you fuck me-“  
  
“Stop with these ridiculous requests-“ Jaehwan removes his hands from his face, runs his fingers though his hair.  
  
“Jyanni…” Wonshik leans in again but Jaehwan doesn’t push him away this time, lets the younger kiss him. And now Jaehwan pulls him closer by his neck, deepens the kiss, and a first soft moan escapes Wonshik.  
  
“You idiot, don’t beg for sex with me.”  
  
“So is this a yes?”  
  
Jaehwan smirks and pushes Wonshik down, reversing their roles. Wonshik lays on his side of the bed again, Jaehwan almost on top of him.  
  
“Fool, idiot. Don’t beg for sex again, I mean it. It makes me feel like I don’t take good care of you, and I feel bad. Tell me I neglect you?”  
  
Wonshik kisses Jaehwan briefly on the lips, leans back again.  
  
“Well, do I?”  
  
“No, absolutely not… I’m- I’m sorry… I didn’t want to guilt-trip you into sleeping with me… It’s just that I missed you-“  
  
Their conversation gets interrupted by Hakyeon moaning Taekwoon’s name next-door, high and piercing, and it’s accompanied by a ‘please’ that vanishes into silence, abruptly. Both Wonshik’s and Jaehwan’s eyes go wide before Wonshik gulps, and Jaehwan frowns again.  
  
“- aaand they might have gotten me a little bit horny, I admit.”  
  
“Idiot-Shik.”  
  
Wonshik sulks for show but Jaehwan kisses him again, playfully but gently bites his lip, reaches down to grab Wonshik’s erection again.  
  
“I love you you idiot-“ Jaehwan murmurs between lips and tongue, and Wonshik smiles against his mouth, happy that Jaehwan plays along now. Jaehwan pulls Wonshik’s pants down swiftly and grabs him, firmly, starts pumping him slowly. Wonshik’s hand wanders from the small of Jaehwan’s back to his shoulder, holds onto his arm, the other hand resting on Jaehwan’s face.  
  
“Jaehwan-ah - _ah_ \- I love you too-“ Wonshik groans and Jaehwan continues with his work, smiles at the younger coming undone so easily, worked up as he is.  
  
“Lay down… Lay down properly. And get rid of your shirt.” Jaehwan instructs him, and Wonshik pulls his shirt in off eagerly, then tries to readjust on the bed, lay down on the pillow as he is told. Wonshik’s skin burns, Jaehwan wants to take in all the heat and consume it. A hand wanders from his abdomen to his chest, brushes over a nipple, and Wonshik gasps.

“My beautiful fool…” Jaehwan breathes and removes his shirt too, lays next to Wonshik, kissing the younger as he whines his name, arms looped around Jaehwan’s neck. Jaehwan observes his lithe yet defined body squirm as his lust builds, and as he watches his lover breaking down little by little, caused by his very hand, he cannot help but get affected too. Jaehwan fist is wet now, and his hand on Wonshik’s chest ghosts down, over his stomach, his bellybutton, barely touching. He has seen it countless times now but it’s the most beautiful thing to watch, how the oh-so-cool but in reality is not-so-cool-at-all rapper is reduced to a moaning mouth, half lidded eyes and sweating body. Jaehwan particularly loves it when he smudges Wonshik’s eye-make-up, smears their lip-tint all over their skin, turns Ravi into Wonshik once again. It’s become an odd cleansing ritual, brings them both down from their euphoric high on stage, only to reach depths the world hasn’t seen. It’s the crimson depths of their love and affection, the darker depths of their lust and primal needs.

It’s kind of funny because on stage, their dynamics are switched; Jaehwan is the cute main vocal Ken, docile and sweet, full of aegyo, while Ravi is the fierce rapper who is a little bit too obvious with his crush on Jaehwan, pocking and teasing the older, hugging him until their manager has to separate them.

But here, here things are a little bit different, one might say the opposite, even.

Jaehwan smirks again as Wonshik babbles ‘I-love-you’s, buckles eagerly into Jaehwan’s fist.  
  
Jaehwan reaches with his free hand for his own heat, giving himself a squeeze through the fabric.  
  
“Is it ok tonight if I-“ Jaehwan wants to re-affirm, ask Wonshik if it’s really ok to fuck him tonight, and the younger nods eagerly.

“Yes, _yes_ , please Jaehwan.”  
  
Jaehwan smiles sweetly at his dongsaeng, pumps particularly slowly what makes Wonshik breathe even more laboriously.

“Where’s the lube?”

Wonshik reaches to the nightstand blindly, pulls out the drawer with one hand and roams through all the trash in there like a headless chicken, until he finds the almost used up tube.  
  
Jaehwan lets go of Wonshik who squirms restlessly on the bed, and frees himself of his pyjama pants. He covers his fingers with lube first, then lifts up Wonshik’s leg, wants to spread some lube on Wonshik too before entering him with his fingers.  
  
“Jaehwan, you don’t need to work me open, please-“  
  
“I don’t want to hurt you. It’s been too long.”  
  
“I need you like this, just- please?”  
  
“Shiki…”  
  
“Just fuck me, I’ll tell you if I can’t take it, please Jaehwan.”  
  
Jaehwan kisses Wonshik again, sweetly, strokes himself with his wet hand before adjusting in front of Wonshik’s ass. Wonshik breathes heavily, watching Jaehwan covering himself in lube.  
  
“Idiot-Shik.”  
  
Jaehwan pushes into Wonshik slowly, earns a soft breathy moan as he slides into the younger. Wonshik stills and inhales sharply, swallows as his mouths feels dry.  
  
“You’re so _hot_ -“ Jaehwan gasps before he sheathes himself almost completely, and Wonshik wraps his arms around Jaehwan, throws his leg around him, pulls him closer.  
  
“ _Fuck_ Shiki, _easy_! ”   
  
“God, more, _more more more_ -“  
  
Jaehwan pulls back and slams into Wonshik, leaving him throwing his head to the side breathless, gasping. He is on top Wonshik now, his dick trapped between their bellies.

“Like _this_?”

Wonshik tries to collect himself, looks back to Jaehwan’s face, trembling.

“Yes-“ he breathes, smiles.  
  
“And how’s _this_?”  
  
Jeahwan slams once more into him, and a current runs through Wonshik, lets him dig his fingers into Jaehwan’s shoulder.  
  
“Easy my prince- I have a drama shooting soon - _ah_ \- remember? No scratches-” Jaehwan teases, withdraws and hits Wonshik’s ass again, feels Wonshik tightening around him.

“I- I can’t _breathe_ -“ Wonshik gasps, curls his toes.

“More?” Jaehwan asks sassily, and Wonshik nods, begs as he spits yes after yes after yes-  
  
“I won’t last long-,“ Jaehwan moans as he breathes out, “ if we keep up this pace-“ and although he says that he fucks into Wonshik sharply again, earning a whine that almost sounds like his name.  
  
“You look so gorgeous-“ Jeahwan pulls out and slides into him, going a little faster, grabbing Wonhik’s leg wrapped around him and holding him even closer, adjusting and hitting deeper, pushing him to the end of the bed. And Wonshik doesn’t even bother to try and say anything, because he really can’t at this point. He is a panting mess, loving every inch of Jaehwan’s girth buried in him and fucking him just like he loves him to, and god, Jaehwan is so good, and fuck, so big it’s almost intimidating, making him feel small.

When Wonshik saw Jaehwan naked for the first time and erect, he had to swallow hard, because _damn_ , that boy has been _blessed_ by the gods. And it’s a paradox when you consider his cute exterior and his adorable playfulness (on stage), and then get to see him like this, skin exposed, his expression turned into something so different and dangerous, and _then,_ when he is looming over you, you just want him to swallow you whole. The feeling of being wanted by him and only him, just like you want him, the feeling being mutual, was hard to swallow in the beginning. Because, how can someone comprehend Jaehwan wanting them, Jaehwan kissing them, Jaehwan touching them? Jaehwan is a lethal combination of sexy and cute, and it’s not that he is two-faced, it’s just what he chooses to display at a given time, and in that regard, Wonshik is probably similar to him.  
  
“Jaeh-!” Wonshik manages to choke out as Jaehwan slides into him again, can’t almost bear it as he feels reaching his limit.  
  
“Oh-,“ Jaehwan wrings out as Wonshik tightens around him, starts to lose his grip, “if you keep on doing this I will-“  
  
As if on command Wonshik draws him in even more, tightens without control.

“Shik- _fuck_ \- do you want it now?”

“Yes- _Yes_!”

Jaehwan reaches and grabs Wonshik’s erection in between them, stroking in rhythm with his hips grinding on the younger.  
  
Wonshik wants to moan louder but Jaehwan swallows his voice with a kiss, and Wonshik is so clumsy when he is close, it’s adorable. It’s like he doesn’t know how anything works and Jaehwan has to teach him all over again, show him step by step. A kiss works with your mouth closed, part your lips if you want my tongue, bite me if you need to but be gentle.

Jaehwan feels Wonshik pulling on his hair as he desperately tries to hold onto something that is Jaehwan, the later losing himself into Wonshik’s heat completely. Lovely and sweet Wonshik that is too honest with his feelings for his own good, needy Wonshik at your mercy if you want him to, desperate Wonshik as he wants to fall into pieces so badly, caused by your hand, your mouth, your loins.

And then there it is, a first tear rolling down Wonshik’s face, delicately, Jaehwan almost doesn’t see it.

That’s it, that’s Wonshik’s limit.

Wonshik mumbles gibbering into the kiss, arches his back automatically as Jaehwan fills him up so deliciously, and he can’t hold back.  
  
He comes into Jaehwan’s fist in between them, out of breath with Jaehwan’s mouth containing his voice, smouldered between the bed and the singer, and soon Jaehwan follows. Eyes closed he gasps as his orgasms hits him too, Wonshik all around him, turning into putty as he spills into him.

-

“Jyanni… Jyanni…” Wonshik mutters in his daze, coming down from his high, kissing Jaehwan on his ear who has collapsed on him. “ _What is this?”_  
  
“…What?” Jaehwan murmurs into Wonshik’s shoulder, unsure what the younger means but then he hears it too, oddly familiar but foreign at the same time.  
  
It comes from the third bedroom.  
  
It’s one of the maknaes. And he is _moaning_.  
  
“Is this… Is this HONGBIN?” Jaehwan asks with wide eyes and props himself up to look into Wonshik’s still lightly flushed face.  
  
Just as Wonshik wants to respond they hear Hongbin again, voice high and strained.  
  
“I- uhm-“ Wonshik stutters and Jaehwan all but shakes his head in denial, falls on his side of the bed again with all his wetness on his stomach.

_“I don’t believe this!”_

“Shit-” Wonshik says to himself as he looks up the ceiling, makes a face that tell Jaehwan he’d rather be somewhere else right now.  
  
Hongbin moans again, fuck, doesn’t he know how loud he is?  
  
“Wait,” Jaehwan realises as he finally counts one and one together, _“wait a minute-”_  
  
Wonshik catches Jaehwan’s wide eyes and then they hear a ‘hyung!’ spat out, and Wonshik almost chokes on his spit.

 _“I don’t fucking believe this!!”_ Jaehwan pretty much shouts, but nobody seems to notice his outburst save for Wonshik.  
  
It’s weird hearing Hongbin’s voice turned into this, it’s like he is another person entirely. Gone is the deep and dominant voice, it’s replaced with a whiny brittle _something_ , _something_ that moans high and brokenly as he-  
  
“Did- did he just-“ Wonshik asks but then they hear Hyuk, and both Jaehwan and Wonshik are left speechless as they hear Hyuk moaning Hongbin’s name, over and over again.


End file.
